1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle with a handle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-119307, filed May 27, 2011, the contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
From the related art, as a bottle with a handle in which a handle is attached to a body portion, for example, a configuration is known which includes a body portion, a bottle, and a handle as shown in PCT International Publication No. WO2004/011228. Specifically, the body portion of a bottle is formed with a concave portion which is recessed inward in a radial direction thereof. The bottle includes a support projection portion which is projected outward in the radial direction on a bottom surface of the concave portion, and protrusion portions which are provided with both side portions of the support projection portion with a gap between the bottom surface and which are projected outward. Moreover, the handle includes a pair of mounting beams which have contact surfaces coming into contact with each portion extended to both side portions of the support projection portion on the bottom surface of the concave portion, a handle plate which is disposed outside the mounting beams in the radial direction and in which both ends of a bottle axial direction are separately connected to both ends of the bottle axial direction of the pair of mounting beams, and an engagement projection piece which is provided with the pair of mounting beams and which is projected toward an opposite direction in which the mounting beams face each other, and is engaged with the gap.
However, in the bottle with the handle of the related art mentioned above, there was room for improvement in firmly attaching the handle to the bottle.